Lyzah's Journal
by Anily AKW-DPP
Summary: read Before Lyzah's journal and A new life first. main time line where i don't dieat least, not yet.


disclaimer:i only own myself, Anily, Jared, Loren, and i own this Teague. not Animorphs

chapter one- Anily-Lyzah-Redhawk

my name is Anily-Lyzah-Redhawk. i bet that many of you are wondering why a person like me would have a silly name like that. it is not a human name, some of you may know. if you know that it is an Andalite name, then you are most likely one ofthem. or was. that means, i can't tell you my real name. i can tell you my human nickname, my friends' nicknames, or if they are one, their Andalite name. if you're wondering who my friends are, we are the UltraAniMorphans. we are actually there groups of animal morphers. the Ultramorphs, the Animorphs, and the Morphans. the Morphans are from the future. the Ultramorphs came to be around the time Ax was saved by the Animorphs. in each group there is 6 teenagers. 5 humans and 1 Andalite. you must be wondering which group I'm in. I'm not in any. but i have been watching closely for the Animorphs. Morphans? they don't need me. Ultramorphs? nada. they have an Ellimist in their group. Animorphs? yes. they need me. the young Andalite in their group needs to avenge Visser Three/the abomination killed his brother. if you're still wondering why i said "human nickname" is because I'm half Andalite and half human. a few weeks ago, the Animorphs added two more members. a girl and boy. the girl was a Nazzari, and the boy a Maheek. the boy died twice. first as Micheal and second as Jerad. the girl was still alive. making the UltraAniMorphans a total of 19. today, i was my human form. the Animorphs were meeting in Cassie's barn. as soon as everyone was there, i morphed my grandma's dog, Lulu. reddish-brown fur covered my body. when my morph finished, i covered myself in dirt so it looked like i was a stray. i walked into the barn. i acted like i had a hurt ankle. Cassie saw me first.

"why are you here?" she said. she scratched my head between my ears. i whimpered and raised my paw. "stay right here." she told me. then to the others, "i don't think we should talk here. all we know is that this dog is a Yeerk." the others nodded.

"oh, man." i said. i thought i was just thinking. i had no idea that i said it in thought speak.

" what was that?" Marco asked. he looked at Tobias.

"it wasn't me Marco." he answered. "it sounded like a female."

'oh no! i blew my cover!' i thought. "i give myself up," i said to them all.

"huh?"

"huh?" they asked as one.

"my name is Anily-Lyzah-Redhawk. i am half Andalite and half human. i am the dog. i have been watching you all. i know that Ax is an Andalite and Tobias is his nephew. i know that Ann is a Nazzari. i know that you have been to the alternative universe. that you have met two other groups of animal morphers. the Ultramorphs and the Morphans." i informed them as i demorphed. they just stared.

"what is your human name?" Rachel demanded.

"Lyzah " i answered. "i am in all you're classes Rachel. the one that everyone calls "teacher's pet". my dad was also Elfangor, and mother Loren. Tobias and i are twins."

they glared at me. "go on," my twin said.

"i was sent to the adaption center. it was bad enough that our aunt and uncle didn't want Tobias, and they didn't want to take care of twins. my parents are Jerome and Maria. i have another brother, but was born into the family. Elfangor was only told that he was going to have Tobias but not me. the nurses didn't think i would even make it through birth. i found another blue cube and knew whats happening to Earth the moment i saw it." i told them the rest of my story. when i finished, Ax was surprised that his brother had twins, meaning he had a nephew and niece. Tobias was just surprised that he was a twin. "if you want, you can lock me up for 3 days, so you can see if i am a Controller. but have a Chee take my place so my parents won't worry."

"we'll do that," Jake said.

chapter two

"we're going to the place where Jake was a Controller, are we?" i asked Ax while he kept his tail-blade at my neck. he just nodded.

"alright," i said. then under my breath, "N. G., N. G."

"what?" Ax inquired. "what did you say?"

"N. G., N. G." i replied. "no guts, no glory. i have a bracelet at home that says that."

"oh," Ax said. i think he doesn't even know what a bracelet is!

"we are almost there," Ann said. "and how did you know i was a Nazzari?"

"i was there when you joined, Ann. a little robin in a tree." i answered.

"okay," she said.

"excuse me, Ann? what is a bracelet?" Ax inquired. i guess he thought he was saying it privately.

"it's material formed into a circlet or string that you tie around your wrist." i replied quickly.

they stared at me. "you didn't say it in private thought speak, Ax. and quit it. i have been stared at a lifetime more than needed." i answered.

we reached the shed. "Ax, go ahead and knock me out if you want,"

he nodded. then Fwap! ... blankness.

chapter three

when i woke up it was morning. i saw Marco standing nearby. i tried to get comfy. i couldn't move. they had tied me well. i had my hands tied behind my back.

"'morning Sleeping Beauty." he said. "or should i call you Gabriella?"

"i would rather have you call me by my Andalite name or Lyzah." i laughed.

"what's so funny?" he asked.

"nothing, just no one ever called me anything but whimp, loser, teacher's pet, man so many bad names, i could go on forever. never Gabriella, or Xena. and my best friends, i'm not sure if i can trust them." i sighed. "i mean, i didn't even know i had a twin until my birthday. they told me about that. and they said my "cousin" Aria wanted me. i already knew that Elfangor was my father, but not about Tobias. i don't think they told that he was a twin to Tobias did they?" i asked.

"nope," he answered. "only that Elfangor things."

i laughed. after a moment i inquired, "so what's my nickname if Tobias is Bird-boy? am i Bird-girl?"

"no,"

"why not?"

"you're not a bird, that's what." Marco answered.

we laughed. then i brought up something that he didn't except. "so, how's Teague?"

"who?" he said.

"Teague. Jake and Cassie's child." i replied.

"you're insane. Jake and Cassie don't have a girl." he said.

"have you been to the hospital lately?" i asked.

"a few months ago. i was hit by a car." he answered.

"and entered a Sario Rip, where you met Teague near Ax's scoop. she took you to her house. on your 3rd day future Jake came. then that afternoon, the other Animorphs came to. then the future Animorphs are taken to Teague's home. some from the dead. i have no idea what happened next. my time window failed."

"time window?" he sounded confused.

"yup. i'll show you sometime." i answered.

"what about that Sario Rip?" he wondered.

"i can do that. any Sario Rip." i answered proudly. "ugh..." my head hurt like there was an Andalite tail fight inside. a image of a red-tail bomb diving from above. a hole the size of a dime in the left wing. "Tobias!" i screamed.

"what's wrong?"Marco asked.

"Tobias, he's hurt." i gasped.

"what do you mean Lyzah?"

"he got dracon beamed in a wing." i said.

"what do you mean i got beamed?" a thought speak voice said. a red-tail flew to a tree nearby. "i'm right here."

"then that is in the future," i gasped. i stared at Tobias' fierce hawk eyes. "just be careful Tobias, i can't offer your life for mine. i can't lose another family member." tears formed in my eyes. "i can't," i said. " i won't let the blood of family stain my hands."

after that, i went to sleep.

chapter four- Tobias

Lyzah or Anily, had said that i got draconed. or will. she said she won't let me die for her sake. i don't believe it. someone who will actually risk their life for mine. but it could be a trap. like Aria. but she had said they did that trick to her to.

well, at least if she isn't a Controller, she can show us that time window she was talking about with Marco. then i can actually see for myself if what she said about herself was true. if it is, then we're letting another person on the death list of the Yeerks. another one of my family. my father was killed by them. i don't need to put my twin's life at steak too.

i was flying on the thermals. i scanned below checking for Controllers. i knew if Lyzah was my twin, it would break her heart if i died.

then, a red beam shot at me. i was falling.

"Tobias!" Lyzah's faint voice said. "no!"

that was the last thing i heard as i fell though the air.

chapter five- Anily

i woke up. it was morning again. at least that meant they were going to release me in awhile.

but, there in the distant, i saw a red-tail fall.

"Tobias!" i screamed. "no!" i cried. i looked around me. Marco was gone. instead, it was Ax. i don't think i would ever get used to calling him uncle, though.

"what happened? are you alright, um..." he asked as he rushed over.

"its okay. you can call me by my Andalite name, Ax. its Tobias thats not alright. i saw him fall from the sky. this time for real." i answered.

"where! how! "he demanded. he was his Shorm, his best friend, and uncle. i knew if i got hurt, for the time being, he might not care.

"he was shot by the Yeerks." i said the last word in disgust. "if he dies, i _have _to destroy them. they will not kill my only other family beside you Ax," more tears formed. "they won't. they won't kill my family one by one. i'll destroy them before they do that."

"you are for sure not a Yeerk. they won't threaten their own kind unless they are with the Y.P.M. "he realized. "but i have to obey my Prince,"

"i understand, Ax. but ask the others to find him a soon as possible. he's my brother Ax, i can't let him become a Controller or suffer by Taylor again." i looked at Ax. his eyes wide with fear. "what's wr-" i became unconscious.

chapter six- Ax

two Hork-Bajir and one human. the human had shot Anily.

"i will kill you!" i screamed. they had shot my Shorm, and his unknown twin. i ran towards them, my tail ready to strike.

"clam down Ax! "someone said. "don't kill the Hork-Bajir!"

"yeah Ax! other wise, there will only be 4 Animorphs! "another person said.

"i'm sorry, Prince Jake, and Marco, "i replied." its just, the Yeerks shot Tobias. like Anily told me."

"why are you calling her Anily, Ax?" Marco inquired. "she told us her name was Lyzah,"

"she told me that i can call her Anily, "i answered. i looked at them. they were staring at Anily.

"what happened?" Prince Jake wondered. "i mean, we came after the Controller,"

"she got hit too, Prince Jake, "i told him." right at the back of her head,"

"don't call me Prince," he said automatically.

"yes, Prince Jake, "i answered.

"stop staring at the girl, Urdu two-six-nine, and Tamarah six-zero-one!" the Controller demanded. "she's just a whimpy little girl that was at the wrong place at the wrong time," she laughed evilly. "tie up the Andalite Bandit, and guard it. make sure it doesn't escape. or else the Visser will have your heads."

"yes, Innis three-zero-one." Marco and Jake answered.

when she left, Marco carefully picked up Anily, and we ran to the free Hork-Bajir valley.

chapter seven-Anily

i woke up, again, greeted by a pounding headache. i was being carried by a Hork-Bajir. i saw Ax and another Hork-Bajir around me. 'what? two Hork-Bajir?! oh no! the Yeerks! they caught Ax and me!'

"let go of us!" i yelled. "don't take Ax! take me instead! don't infest him!"

"jeez! pipe down Lyzah! you known how loud that is to Hork-Bajir?! "Marco said.

"Marco?" i asked. "why are you a Hork-Bajir?! you and the other Hork-Bajir look like two of the ones i saw in the Yeerk Pool!"

"never mind that, Lyzah. the Yeerks are sure to have gone back to the shack already." Jake told me.

"if we're running away, untie my legs so i can morph Andalite. then tie my hands to Ax's. then we could get away faster, and Marco could rest his shoulder. there's some Hork blood here."

we stopped and Jake cut the rope, then i morphed my Andalite form. Jake and Marco tied Ax's and my hands together.

we did move faster. and now that i was in morph, i could thought speak. now there was less chance of the Yeerks hearing our voices.

"where are we going?" i asked Ax.

"to the free Hork-Bajir valley." was his answer.

"then i may i meet my brother's namesake? " i wondered.

"that i don't know," he replied.

"and i thought Andalites knew everything," i said sarcastically.

"was that sarcasm?" he inquired.

"yeah, it is Uncle," i answered.

"we still don't know if that is true." he simply said.

"i'll show you later when we get Tobias back. we are identical twins. so when we are both human, we look the same, but i am a girl."

"ah," he said. "then we shall see,"

in a while, we were a the valley. when we entered, there was a female Hork-Bajir.

"who is this Andalite?" she asked, when Marco and Jake demorphed. "another crash land? or from the future?"

"her name is Anily-Lyzah-Redhawk, Toby. she found us, not vice versa." Ax explained.

"that seems to easy to pronounce to be an Andalite name." Toby stated.

i couldn't believe it. i'm actually meeting my brother's namesake.

"i know." Jake said. "i don't think an Andalite name could be that easy to pronounce." he said, while staring at me.

"her real name is Lyzah " Marco blurted out.

"she's human?!" Toby yelled. "if she's a human, how can she become an Andalite?!"

"i can morph," i said as i demorphed. Jake untied our hands, then tied my legs again. "i found a blue morphing cube, in my room one day," i said when i finished morphing. "i was typing on my laptop. on second, i saw nothing in my mirror, then next time i looked, it was on my bed. there was a tag saying: "to Lyzah , my daughter. take care of this, with all your heart. touch it, and you can morph. if you choose to do so, find your twin, Tobias . when you find him, watch over him and his friends. expressly, Aximili-Esggarouth-Isthil, my younger brother. to find Tobias check at the woods near this address. look for a red-tail. before you go look for him, morph a animal that a hawk doesn't eat. the red-tail is Tobias. he will explain why. if you can, find my wife Loren . tell her i love her and that you are one of her children. good luck, my daughter, and good-bye. love, Elfangor, "Alan "." i did what he asked. all but find my mother. i checked in the phone book. her name wasn't there. i couldn't tell Tobias yet. i knew that he should be told about our father by the letter. now, i don't think we can meet our mother together now," i cried. "its all my fault." i whispered. "the Yeerks have Tobias again. if he does make it back, Rachel's gonna kill me anyway."

"what do girl mean?" a Hork-Bajir asked Toby. this Hork was older. it was a male.

"hello Jara," Marco said. "you wouldn't understand anyway,"

Jara nodded, and wondered, "where is friend Tobias?"

"we don't know where he is, father," Toby answered.

my head felt like there was another tail fight inside.

"it's happening again," Marco said.

"how can you tell?" Jake asked. he must have been told by Marco.

"her eyes are normally brown. they are green now." he answered.

he was right. i saw Tobias in the sky. his wing was alright. he was near the shack. he was turning towards the valley._ 'you're okay, thank god. now we can meet our mother together,' _i thought. he jerked. then there was no more visions.

"what did you see, Anily?" Ax inquired.

"Tobias," i answered. "he's coming here. he should be here in 30 minutes since, the there are less thermals now, and he's going to get the others." i closed my eyes, now knowing my twin was alright. i didn't care now if i died.

chapter eight- Tobias

i was conscious again. Lyzah was right. i did get shot. she could be a great member if she isn't a Controller.

i flew back to the shack. it was crowded with Controllers. _'they must have went to the valley.'_ i thought as i turned towards the valley.

_'you're okay, thank god.'_ someone said. '_now we can meet our mother together,' _i saw a vision of Lyzah in the valley, eyes a bright green. somehow she was able to talk to me without vocal or thought speak.

_we'll meat her, Lyzah, whenever you're ready, we'll go.'_ i thought to her, knowing that will make her feel better.

i turned to Cassie's house. i knew Lyzah would need her help. and Rachel's too.

i laughed. 'what help would Rachel do?i thought. _  
_

_'she could help you if something happened to her,' _a voice told me.

'yeah, that'll do. '

i saw Cassie's window. she was reading an animal book. i flew to her window. it was closed. i pecked on the glass.

"let me in! hurry up before a bobcat comes and tries to eat me up!" i yelled.

she came and opened the window. i flew in and landed on her bed.

"what's wrong, Tobias?" she asked.

"just meet me at the Hork-Bajir valley. i have a feeling that something maybe wrong with Lyzah,"

"where are you going?"

"man, you sound a bit like my Uncle," i said. "i'm going to get Rachel, see you in a bit."

"'bye," she replied.

i left her room and flew to Rachel's.

at least her window was open.

"Rachel! " i called as i entered the room.

"Tobias?" she said as she looked up from her computer.

"we have to get to the valley, quick, " i answered as i gripped the foot of her bed.

"what's wrong?" she asked. "Yeerks? another Hork-Bajir lost?"

"no, just," i replied. 'i think somethings wrong with Lyzah,"

"then why do you need me?"

"just in case, she is seriously hurt..." i said.

"alright. i'm coming Tobias. go ahead without me, i'll meet you there."

"okay. see you," i replied.

chapter nine- Ax

"Anily, wake up," i told her. "Tobias is here," she didn't move. "Cassie, what's wrong with her?" i inquired.

she walked over to Anily. "she's in a coma, Ax, she's alright, but it'll take awhile for her to wake up."

"at least we know for sure she's free. she has been with us for about three days. if she had a Yeerk, she would be going insane right now." Prince Jake said.

"yes, we do, Jake," i replied. "we do,"

Prince Jake was surprised. i always called him Prince Jake when i talked to him.

i started to morph a Yeerk. i never thought i needed to, but i had to check how she was doing.

"what are you morphing Ax?" Tobias inquired. then, "ugh, never mind,"

i finished morphing and i crawled into Anily's ear channel.

she was having a nightmare. _"no! no! don't leave me Father!" _she "yelled". _"Father!"_tears formed in her "eyes".

_ Lyzah, my daughter, do not cry, _by brother said calmly. _ i am not the only other relative that you have left,  
_

_"what do you mean, Father?"  
_

_you have a twin brother, and my brother here on Earth, Lyzah. i will tell my brother your name. when you meet him, just say your name,  
_

_"but Father, what if he doesn't remember my human name?"  
_

_then tell him your Andalite name.  
_

_"i don't know my Andalite name,"  
_

_it is Anily-Lyzah-Redhawk.  
_

_"good-bye, Father. and good luck,"  
_

_good-bye, Allyzah, will see you soon. good luck on your journey too. be careful.  
_

_"see you soon too, Father."  
_

she saw images of Tobias and me. she knew she would have to seek us.

"you already have, Anily, no need to worry now. we are right here." i said.

"who's there?!" she yelled. "why can't i move my body?! oh no! i've been infested!"

"no, it's me, Aximili, i'm not a Yeerk."

"Ax?" she asked.

"yes,"

"why are you in my head?"

"you are in a coma, and if you don't wake up, i'll be a nothlit!" i yelled.

"then why didn't you force me to wake up?" she wondered.

"you were having a "meeting" with Elfangor, " i answered. "i did not want to disturb,"

"then wake me up already!" she screamed.

she didn't want me to become a Yeerk nothlit, and i didn't either.

i forced her to open her eyes, then exited her head. i quickly demorphed.

"ugh, my head," she said, slapping her forehead.

chapter ten- Anily

i kept slapping my forehead until the headache was gone.

"hi Tobias," i said happily.

he morphed his human body and i hugged him.

"you were right, Allyzah," Ax stated. "you do look like Tobias,"

i let go of Tobias and stared at him. "what?" i said. "no more Anily?"

"i just thought i should call you by your real name, like my brother said, Anily,"

i walked over and hugged Ax. "thank you,"

"what for?" he wondered.

"for helping me. if you didn't wake me up, i would never be able to see my mother with Tobias."

"then, you're welcome,"

"what about that time window you told me about?" Marco inquired.

"it's at my house. come on, my foster parents won't mind," i answered.

"are we walking?" Jake asked.

"what?" i wondered. "someone doesn't have a bird morph?" i said sarcastically.

"do you have one?" Tobias said.

"yeah," i answered. "let's fly!" i yelled as i morphed my red-tail.

when everyone else finished, they stared at me.

"you look like Tobias, Lyzah," Rachel told me.

"i acquired the same red-tail." i replied.

we took off. 7 birds of prey-Ann couldn't come. she went back to her home world,- all heading to my house.

_i can't believe we're back together, Tobias, Ax, and i. once we get Tobias and mine mother, we'll be a family again._

chapter eleven- Tobias

my sister was bringing us to the house that she lived in. she was going to show us the time window she built when she first got her blue box. if her foster parents came back, we would be working on a science project.

"Lyzah," i asked her. "do you think they will notice that we look alike?"

"they know that i had a twin, Tobias," she answered. "they just didn't know that you were here at this time. don't worry."

"Lyzah, we have a question to ask," i said.

"who is we?" she joked. "wait! six guesses: Jake, Rachel, Cassie, Marco, Ax, and you."

"ding, ding, ding! we have a winner!" Marco finished.

"shoot," she said. "what's the question?"

"how can you become your Andalite form if you can't acquire it?" i inquired.

"it's part of our own DNA, Tobias," she replied."we are half Andalite because of Elfangor. so our Andalite form's DNA was in our own DNA. no need to acquire. you can do it to, Tobias." she flew downward. "there," she said. the half open window with stain glass of a red-tailed hawk. she dived through. one by one, we followed her.

when everyone was human, Lyzah opened a drawer and threw some objects at us.

"catch!" she said as they flew through the air.

we each grabbed an item.

Jake had a projector, Rachel a small glass frame, Cassie held a prism, Marco had a miniature window, Ax held a clock that showed date, time, and year. i had her blue box.

Lyzah searched for something else. "there it is," she said as she opened a notebook.

then, without even looking what she was doing, she attached the projector to the back wall. set the prism a foot away. she hung the window i the middle of the room. she attached the blue box to the clock, and glass frame. she hung that on the other wall. she adjusted the clock to sometime in 2015.

she glanced up from her note book. she saw us staring at her.

"what?" she asked. "i get bored having to do this, so i was reading,"

"you mean, that wasn't the blue prints?" Cassie wondered.

"no," she said. "why would i need blue prints? i remembered it all," she sounded confused. she was looking at Ax. "what? you're a full Andalite and you can't do that?" Ax shrugged.

she slapped her head. "well, let's get this over with," she turned on the projector. a silent movie played showing us what happened to Marco when he got thrown to the future.  
"oops..." Lyzah said. "forgot the volume." she pressed something until we could hear. "it stops working when it gets to the part where the future yous, are taken to Jake's house. including bringing, Rachel and Cassie back from the dead. if we're gonna watch it until then, without Marco and Teague sleeping, it will take about one and a half hours. after that, i need to call Teague."

we nodded, not hearing the last part.

when it finished, Ax and i did a quick demorph and remorph.

Lyzah removed the mini window from the celling, then adjusted the time again.

"what time are we viewing?" i inquired.

"contacting, not viewing, the current time in the future." she said. "we're calling Teague."

before i could ask how, there was two girls on the screen. one, looked a lot like me and Rachel, the other looked like Jake and Cassie. a boy came in looking like Marco, and pointed at us.

"we have visitors," he said. the girls turned and waved.

"hi Dad, hi Mom." the first girl said. "nice to see you again, Uncles. hi Aunt Lyzah."

"hello," the second girl said. "hi Marco, remember me?"

we all looked at each other. 'how do they know us?we all wondered.

"Jake, Cassie, your daughter Teague." Lyzah pointed at the second girl. "Tobias, Rachel, your daughter Loren." she pointed at the other girl. "and Marco, your son, Jared." she said at last, pointing to the boy.

"hi," we all said.  
i asked Lyzah privately in thought speak, "do we meet your child?"

she nodded. "do you know where Anily is?" she asked them.

"you named her after yourself? cute," i said.

"she just got here," Jared said as a red-tail flew through the window.

"hey, mom," Anily greeted as she demorphed.

"wait," Marco asked. "who are Lyzah and i married to?"

"let's just say, when Loren said "Uncles", he didn't just mean Jake and Ax." she said shyly.

"Jared and Anily are twins," Teague stated.

"what?!" Marco yelled.

chapter twelve-Anily  
i covered my ears. Marco was yelling about us being married.

"Teague!" i hissed. "why did you tell him?"

"he wanted to know," she said like nothing happened.

my daughter put her head in her hands. "he could of figured it out by himself, Teague."

"way to go, Teag," Jared said with 100 sarcasm.

they argued for fifteen more minutes.

"what's going on up there?!" someone yelled from the other end.

"nothing Dad!" Teague answered.

"are you sure? 'cause i hear someone else besides your friends," a woman said.

"it's really nothing, Mom," Loren replied.

"oh really?" a thought speak voice joked. "then why are you talking to the wall?"

"Mom!" Anily and Jared complained.

"parent attack," i explained.

two hawks flew inside. one was me, the other Tobias.

the others, in the future, came though the door.

"where's the future Ax?" Tobias asked me.

"feeding," i muttered.

"oh, contact from the past," the future Jake whispered.

"you could have knocked." Teague muttered, crossing her arms.

"we'll call back later," i said, letting them talk. i turned the contact off.

"are we able to see our mom with the time window?" Tobias inquired.

i nodded. i added back on the window. i changed the clock to the name setting.

"Loren " i typed.

"what are we viewing now, Lyzah?" Jake wondered.

"Tobias and i want to see how our mother is and what she looks like," i replied.

then we saw her.

chapter thirteen- Loren

"lead me home, Champ," i told my guide dog.

as he turned, i felt someone was watching me. more like seven someones.

i turned my head left. _not there,  
_

right,_no,  
_

behind,_nope.  
_

_if they're not there, where are they?  
_

i looked up. _there they are, but there isn't a building in that direction, _

_"we'll be together soon, Mother."  
_

_"we'll meet someday."  
_

there was two voices. the first was a girl. the second, a boy.

_who are you two? _i wondered.

_"we are your children." _the girl answered.

_i don't have kids, i didn't even marry._

_"you married someone who's real name we can't say." _the boy stated.

_"his human name was Alan " _the girl told me. _"his nickname was Al,"  
_

_"say the nickname and last name."_ the boy said. _"does that ring a bell?"  
_

_Al , Al , Al , _i thought. _  
_

_Elfangor,_it ended._Elfangor?  
_

_ "yes,"_they answered.

Flash! images entered my mind.

a dieing alien.

a human man and i in collage.

the accident.

twin babies.

an old blue man.

a red-tailed hawk.

a teenage boy sitting under a tree.

a teenage girl at her window, wondering if a raptor she saw was a red-tail.

the teenage girl and boy hugging.

the girl hugging another alien.

_what are these?  
_

_"the dieing alien is Elfangor." _they answered. _"the man you are with in collage is also Elfangor."  
_

_was the accident when i got amnesia?  
_

_"correct," _the girl said. _" and the babies are us,"_

_"the hawk is me," _the boy stated. _"that boy under the tree was me before."  
_

_"before we met, i was always wondering if a raptor flying in the sky i saw was him,"_the girl quoted.

_"there she is hugging me, and hugging Elfangor's brother." _the boy finished.

_why are you telling me this?  
_

_"we want to make sure you would know," _the girl replied.

_"and don't tell tell anyone," _the boy ordered.

_what are your names?  
_

_"our names?" _the girl joked. _"which one? we have two each. human and Andalite."  
_

_Andalite, i don't want you two to be in trouble if you tell me your human.  
_

_"very well," _the boy answered. _"my Andalite name is Towk-Tobias-Shrinnial,"  
_

_"my Andalite name is Anily-Lyzah-Redhawk." _Anily told me.

_if we do meet, how will i know it is you? _i wondered.

_"the password would be "Elfangor, Loren, Anily, and Towk."."_Anily said.

_"if you can remember all our names, that is the password." _Towk stated.

_alright, i will see you two soon, Anily, and Towk. goodbye.  
_

_"goodbye Mother," _they said.

chapter fourteen- Tobias.

we finished talking to our mother.

"what did you say?" Rachel asked.

"did you even talked to her?" Marco joked. "i mean, we didn't even hear you,"

"we told her we would meet her soon, and not to tell anyone else." Lyzah told them.

"how will she know it is you?" Jake inquired.

"we have a password." i said. i looked around. "where did Ax go?"

"he's waiting for us in his meadow. he wants us to bring the time window. he thinks he can add another choice." Cassie told me.

"then, let's go," Lyzah said. "wait, i need to leave a note," she finished, and we flew to Ax's meadow.

chapter fifteen- Ax

i waited for the others to come. i finished making an additional component.

a miniature Time Matrix.

"hey, Ax," Anily said. "what did you make?"

i looked up. there were six bird of preys. two red-tails, two ospreys, a Peregrine Falcon, and a Bald Eagle. the eagle was carrying a pouch.

"i'll tell you once you all land and demorph." i answered.

once they demorphed, i showed them.

"is that a...?" Prince Jake asked.

"yes Prince Jake," i replied. "it's a Time Matrix,"

chapter sixteen- Ax

"what?!" Marco yelled. "you made a Time Matrix?!"

"yes, Marco." i said. "but it only works with Anily's time window."

"should we test it?" Cassie asked.

"yes," i answered. "but it is 7:00p.m. in your hours."

"they're-" Marco started.

"every one's hours Ax. you're on Earth, aren't you?" Anily finished.

the others stared.

"i've been watching you since Tobias got trapped in morph," she said. "i know all your repetitive routines, but i really need to get going. i'll be grounded if i don't get home." she gave me the parts of the Time Window. "can you keep this until tomorrow? my friend Sommer is sleeping over,"

i nodded.

the others needed to get home too. and Tobias wanted to go with Anily.

i took the Time Matrix and Window to went to my scoop.

chapter seventeen- Anily

Tobias and i walked to my house. we talked about meeting Mother, and how we were before we met.

"well, here it is." i said. "do you want to stay awhile?"

"sure, why not," he answered.

"oh, and my family sometimes speak in Tagalog." i told him as i opened the door. "i'll translate what i can,"

"Lyzah? is that you?" my "Mom" asked.

"opo," i replied. "Mom, do you mind if my friend stays for awhile?"

"hindepo." she muttered. "go ahead," she looked up from her book. "oh, hi," she got up and reached over to shake Tobias' hand. "you must be Tobias," he nodded. "nice to meet you."

"you too," he answered.

"is Sommer here?" i wondered.

"she's in your room." Mom replied.

"follow me," i nudged my head to the direction of the stairs. "i think you two may like each other," i added as we entered my room. _or not._

"there you-" Sommer said. "oh, hi. i'm Sommer." she walked over to us and shook Tobias' hand.

"Tobias," he said.

i looked at his hand. there was feather patterns appearing. i nudged him in the ribs. "Tobias, what are you doing?" i whispered. the feathers disappeared.

"you're not human," Sommer said as she backed up.

"Yeerk," Tobias said with hate.

i closed the door shut. "Tobias, Sommer, relax! Sommer's not a Yeerk! Tobias!" i yelled. "Sommer, would you like it if i did that to your sibling?"

they calmed down.

i slapped my head. "i don't believe it," i muttered. "a fellow Andalite attacks my twin brother."

"Andalite?!"

"twin?!" they yelled at the same time.

"yes, Sommer's an Andalite, and Tobias is my twin." i stated.

"if she's an Andalite, what is her name?" Tobias wondered.

"my name is Sommer-Delacruz-Eximil." she said. "what's yours'?"

"Towk-Tobias-Shrinnial," he told her.

"i'm getting a migraine," i said. "stop that guys, before my Mom hears,"

they stopped again.

"Lyzah, the past few days you weren't acting like yourself." Sommer stated.

"Inos, a chee, was her when we where seeing if she was a Yeerk." Tobias said.

i told Tobias about that some of my friends were also half Andalite.

"okay. see you later," Tobias said. "i'm running low on morph time, and i need to talk to Ax."

"'bye, see you tomorrow, Tobias." i said.

"morph time?" Sommer asked. "i thought he was in his normal form,"

"wrong, he's a nothlit."

"i thought nothlits couldn't morph, and who's Ax?"

"the Ellimist gave him the power to morph again. and Ax is our Uncle,"

i finished telling her about Tobias and the others.

"'night." she said.

"'night." i replied.

chapter eighteen- Tobias

the next morning, i called the others for a meeting. it was Saturday, so they didn't have to go to school.

"any reasons why we have to get up early, and Lyzah doesn't on a Saturday?" Marco complained.

"there are other half-Andalites on Earth." i said quickly.

"what?!" Rachel said. "there are more?!"

"yup," i stated." i met one last night," i paused. "her name is Sommer-Delacruz-Eximil."

"didn't Lyzah say her friend's name was Sommer?" Cassie asked.

"that's her."

"did you forget to invite Ax?" Jake wondered. "he should be hearing this."

"i told him last night."

"how many more half-Andalites are there?" Rachel asked.

"ten," i replied. "their human names are:Samantha, Ria, Katherine, Lyann, Lana, Alexandra, Tracy, Omar, Alex, and Sarah."

"that means, if we let them all join, the Animorphs will be a total of eighteen." Marco quoted.

"duh, Einstein." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"we should find out how they look like." Jake said.

"we should, but Lyzah and Sommer are heading to Ax's scoop right now. they'll be there in ten minutes."

"why is Sommer coming?" Cassie inquired.

"she knows where to attach the Matrix to the Window, and Lyzah doesn't. besides, she said if she did, she might forget it.""

"let's do it!" Rachel said. she really wanted to try it.

we walked to Ax's scoop.

chapter nineteen- Ax

"we're almost there," i heard Anily say.

"hi Anily, and-" i said.

she stepped out of the trees. then another girl i didn't know came out to.

"Anily! how could you bring an impostor here! how do you know she's not a Controller?!"

"it's just Sommer, Ax." she said. "didn't Tobias tell you last night?"

i calmed down. i nodded. "why is she here though?"

"she knows where to place the Time Matrix on my Time Window. i don't." she laughed. "the others are coming in, ten. nine. eight. seven. six. five. four." then she mouthed: three. two. one, now.

"hey," they said.  
"Anily just timed your arrival perfectly."i said.

they seemed shocked. but they ignored it.

"hi, i'm Sommer." Sommer said, speaking for the first time since she came. she held out her hand. the others shook it.

"Cassie,"

"Jake."

"Rachel,"

"Marco."

"where are we going to set this up?" Tobias asked.

"at my house. my parents left to go to the mall with my brother. it's a perfect chance. but i need to call Omar. i called all my other friends but him. i don't think any of you have a cell, do you?" Anily told us.

"here," Rachel gave Anily her phone.

"thanks," Anily called Omar and simply told him to come to her house, A.S.A.P. "let's go," she said as she gave Rachel her phone back. we morphed birds and flew to her house.

chapter twenty- Anily

we reached my house. we flew around the area a few times. i saw my all my other ten friends looking up from the backyard.

"let's demorph in my backyard. my friends are waiting for us." i said as we landed.

we all demorphed. Ax morphed human. once everyone was finished, i introduced everyone.

Sommer told us how we were going to build the Time Matrix. once we finished, we held each other's hands.

Ax to Rachel, Rachel-Cassie, Cassie-Jake, Jake-Marco, Marco-Samantha, Samantha-Ria, Ria-Katherine, Katherine-Lyann, Lyann-Lana, Lana-Alex V., Alex V.-Tracy, Tracy-Omar, Omar-Alex D., Alex D.-Sarah, and Sarah-me. Tobias perched on my shoulder.

"keep you mind as clear as possible everyone." i told them as i started to pick up the mini Time Matrix.

i focused on the year 2015. on Anily's bedroom. we all closed our eyes. when i opened mine, we were in Anily's room.

"i'm sure i heard something in here," someone said. when the door was opened, my daughter was there. "how did you all get here? and who are you eleven?"

one by one, my other half-Andalite friends said their names.

"Ax made a miniature Time Matrix, and Sommer added it to my Time Window." i explained.

"how will you get back, then?" she wondered.

chapter twenty-one- Tobias

"uhh,..." Lyzah said. "Ax? Sommer?"

"does the future you still have those parts?" i asked.

"yeah, Mom kept them," Anily answered.

"then that's how we get home," i replied.

"that's good," Marco stated. "but what if we're here for days?"

"i called Erek and asked him to have some Chee play us before Sommer and i headed to Ax's scoop." Lyzah answered.

"do you want me to call Loren and Teague?" Anily asked.

"no," Lyzah replied. "i think we'll surprise them,"

"let's go get Jared," Anily said.

chapter twenty-two- Ax

"i still don't believe _we_got married, Lyzah," Marco said.

"didn't we go through this before, Marco?" Anily asked. "you better stop complaining, or you_are _going to marry another Xena."

Marco acted like he was stabbed in the heart. "now, i've been hit by both Xena and Gabriella!"

"i don't believe you two are my parents," Anily's daughter said. (i will call her Anil.) "mostly you Marco."

"live with it." Rachel told Anil. "if they didn't marry, you wouldn't be here. even though, i don't want Marco to be,"

Anil laughed and knocked on Jared's door.

"come in," he said. we entered.

"Mom and Dad will get mad at you, Anily." he joked. "what are you doing? throwing a party?"

"no," Anil answered, crossing her arms. "they're Mom's friends. they are also half-Andalites, like we are."

"oh," he logged off from his laptop. "let's go get the others,"

"i'll tell Mom and Dad where we're going," Anil said.

"tell us what?" the future Anily and Marco asked, as they were walking by. they looked at each other. "the Time Matrix test,"

"go ahead have fun," the future Anily said, making a shooing movement with her hands.

the future Marco took out his cell phone.

"who are you calling Dad?" Jared inquired.

"Tobias, Rachel, Jake, and Cassie," the future Marco answered. "we need to decide who stays with who, now go."

Anil and Jared shrugged. "let's go," they said at the same time.

chapter twenty-three- future Anily/Anil

we flew off to Loren's, and Teague's houses. Jared, Marco, Jake, Tobias, Samantha, Ria, Katherine, Lyann, Lana, and Omar went to get Loren. Rachel, Ax, Cassie, Lyzah, Alex D., Alex V., Tracy, Sarah, Sommer, and i went to find Teague.

we found her a block away from her house.

"hey, Teague! " i said.

she turned and looked around. "where are you?" she asked.

"look up."

"why are there ten of you? are the others with you? and how did they arrive?"

"they made a miniature Time Matrix. Rachel, Ax, Cassie, and Lyzah are with me. the rest of us are Lyzah's half-Andalite friends. Jake, Jared, Marco, and Tobias, along with more of Lyzah's half-Andalite friends are getting Loren."

"come down," she replied. "we can meet in some one's backyard."

"we're going to meet in Tobias' old meadow," Lyzah said before i could answer. "there's a lot of my friends that came with us. eleven to be exact,"

"okay, meet you there," she answered. but her eyes were saying, _"wow, that is a lot,"  
_

"see you."i yelled.

chapter twenty-four- Jared

we flew to Tobias' old meadow. Loren was still wondering why Lyzah brought so many friends with her. we saw the others waiting for us.

"where are they?" Rachel muttered.

"we're here Rachel," Tobias said.

we landed and demorphed.

"why are there so many of you?" Teague asked. "five more, and there would be more than enough to have a party,"  
we talked about how they came here and why so many of Lyzah's friends came.

"and i thought i was going to be put in the nuthouse when i saw Marco be thrown from the late 19 hundreds to 2015," Teague joked. "now i'll _will_ be in there."

"what is a nuthouse?" Ax inquired.

"a place where insane people stay until they are sane again," Marco answered. "i think i should tell them to get Rachel,"

"Lyzah, you said you were able to morph your Andalite form without acquiring it." my sister stated. "can Jared and i try to do that?"

"sure," she said. "why don't my friends and Tobias try it too?" her friends and Tobias nodded-well, as well as a hawk can nod.

"concentrate on an Andalite, Female or Male, depending who you are. then you'll start to morph your Andalite form." Lyzah instructed.

soon, there was 15 Andalites, including Ax.

"that could come in handy when we fight Visser Three back home," Jake quoted.

"what?!"

"what?!" Lyzah and her friends said at once.

"we were thinking," Tobias started. "that you could join us."

"i would be glad to, but i'm not our leader," Lyzah answered. "we have to decide as individuals."

one by one, they replied yes.

"that means, all of the resistance total, is, 47." Lyzah said.

the Animorphs stared at her.

"including the Ultramorphs, the Morphans, and the Auxiliary Animorphs," she explained.

"we didn't add any more Animorphs since David," Rachel replied.

"you will,"

we decided to demorph at this point.

"it's getting late," Tobias stated. "and we need to find out who you are staying with. Ax and i will stay here,"

"our parents should be finished deciding by now," i said.

we said goodbye to Ax and Tobias, then morphed owls and flew to my house.

chapter twenty-six- Anily

"Lyzah, Marco, Jake, Samantha, Ria, and Alex D. will stay with us," future Tobias said.

"Sommer, Alex V., Omar, Cassie, and Rachel stays here," the future me answered.

"Sarah, Tracy, Lyann, Lana, and Katherine with us," Jake told them.

we nodded and went to the house where we were going to stay. Marco, Jake, Samantha, Ria, Alex D., Rachel, Tobias, Loren, and i decided to fly.

"do you really have enough rooms to have us all?" i asked my future twin.

"we have five, including the living room, and not Rachel's and mine." he answered. "there are two beds in each room. two of you in each room. if someone wants to, they could sleep in the living room, or with Loren in her room."

"i know Jake and Marco, and Samantha and Ria won't mind being room mates. i think i'll sleep with Loren. i don't want to act like that drunk uncle of ours," i joked.

"alright," he replied.

i told the others i would be sleeping with Loren, and the living room was vacant.

we arrived and demorphed. Loren and i went to her room. like i thought, Marco and Jake decided to be room mates. Samantha with Ria. Alex was by himself.

"what do you want to do?" Loren asked me when we entered her room.

i shrugged. "which bed is yours?"

"the one on the right." she answered. "want to watch a movie?" she handed me the movies she had.

"how 'bout this one?" i grabbed a movie from her pile.

she grabbed the other movies. "i'm going to ask the others if they want to watch one to,"

"i'll come with,"

we knocked on Jake and Marco's door. Marco opened it.

"want a movie?" i asked.

he nodded. he asked Jake what he wanted. they chose a movie.

"how do you play it?" Jake inquired. Loren showed them.

it was the same with the others.

"what did Jake and Marco choose?" i asked when we got back in her room.

"The Fly," she answered. then, "heeelllppp mmeeee!" she squeaked.

"of course," i replied. "now when we have to morph fly, they'll have that on their minds."

"what did you choose?" Loren inquired.

"High School Musical 2," i answered. "i haven't seen this in ages." i started the movie.

chapter twenty-seven- Anily

it was morning again. Loren was sleeping still. ...and so were the others. it was 6 a.m. for crying out loud!

anyway, i couldn't fall asleep again. i wrote a note saying i went flying. i opened the window and morphed.

i flew out. i didn't have to worry about a time limit, since the special blue morphing cube Elfangor gave to me, was a once in a lifetime chance. the Andalites only made one of the cubes that gave you the power to morph, but there was no limit. i tried it myself. i morphed hawk and was in morph for 2 1/2 hours. when i noticed the time, i flew back and i _did _demorph.

i kept on dreaming that Tobias and the others could have the same power as they did now, but zero time limit. Elfangor told me that they could. but they could only get it when the powers Elfangor had gave them wore off. he told me that it would start to ware off when the Yeerks were defeated. the future us, already had that power. but before the future me gave it to Tobias, he became a human nothlit, so he could be with Rachel.

i looked at my surroundings. i was nearing the meadow that Tobias and Ax were staying at. _i guess i spaced,_ i thought.

i saw another red-tail flying. then the red-tail dived. he rose again to his tree and started eating.

"hi Tobias," i said. i flew towards him.

he screeched and flew a bit higher. "don't do that, Lyzah! i've been through enough of that with Rachel!" he yelled as he landed again.

i landed next to him. "sorry,"

"it's alright." he replied. "wait, how long have you been in morph?"

"what time is it?"

"almost nine," he answered.

"i didn't know i've been flying that long,"

"answer me, Lyzah, answer me!" he demanded.

"three hours," i said, waiting for the second he would start yelling.

"three hours?! what's wrong with you?!" he screamed. "i understand if it was for your safety, like me. but three hours?!"

"calm down, Tobias!" i said. "i'll demorph!" i landed and focused on my human form.

"how can you demorph?! you sta-" he stopped when my face changed. he didn't say anything until i finished.

"how did you do that?" he demanded.

i told him the entire story.

"can we get it?" he wondered.

"after you finish the war with the Yeerks, yes."

"we should go to the meeting now," he stated. "you sound bored telling me this. we still have to tell the others though,"

"no!" i said. "i'm not boring telling it to you!" then, in a softer voice, "i'm bored that i have to tell you again,"

"again?"

"i'll tell you about it at the meeting. don't want to die again,"

chapter twenty-eight- Anily

i had told the others about the special about my power.  
"Tobias told us about you saying something about doing it again, when he was the first you told, Anily." Ax said."and something about you already died,"

"i first found out about you all in a different timeline," the future me said. she had came with us so she could help me when i wasn't sure about what i was saying. "this wasn't the first time we had met. but," she started.

"i died a few days after we first met. then i was back from the dead the next day."

"it wasn't very long before Ellimist had changed the timeline. that old one was removed from every one's memory but mine."

"Tobias remembers a tiny bit of that timeline. that part was when i had talked to him from my grave. before he became human,"

"she's right," Tobias replied. "i remember me saying "i'll wait for your return,". that's it,"

"it took a while for me to explain what happened, and answer your questions, but," i said.

"after that, i don't remember anything else. the Ellimist must have removed my memory after that."

"you know," Tobias told me. "when you and your future self finish each others' sentences, is really annoying."

"i heard that," my future self replied.

"how?"

"you were sending the message to Anily," Ax answered. "but you weren't sending it just to the Anily of our time. it sent it to both of them,"

the future me explained to the others what happened, when i went to the future Tobias and Rachel's house to sleep.

wrote by: Anily-Lyzah-Redhawk


End file.
